The cake maker
by coender
Summary: the story of a former test subject, now the one who makes the cakes, told through his journal
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal, is that a good way to start? I don't know. Oh well.

I am am writing in you because I have noticed noises outside of my room. Oops I wrote am twice I don't have an eraser though…

Ok so about myself ah, let's see I am a boy I have no idea how old I am and I think I am about the hight of three cores stacked on each other. maybe. Every day I wake up and a core who lives in the corner yells instructions. Oh before that I live in a room that has a kitchen and several cabinets, a bed and a companion cube. so for as long as I can remember I have done nothing but make cakes for the core, he can't eat them though so I have a huge pile of cake boxes with every kind of cake you could think of.

well I will write more later, the core is yelling something about an arsenic cake or something

-x9

day 2-

dear journal,

anyone who reads this will probably wonder why I signed with x9 right? well that is my designation, closest thing I have to a name. before I was locked in my room I was a test subject 9 in the x testing rooms. we worked with experimental weapons and armor. back then I could talk to real people. But even then I had only one friend, she was older than me and was one of the best at tests, she was also one of the ones lucky enough to have a name. Chell, but she never came out of portal testing, there was so much to test that Cave (the boss) had her put in her own test environment with no human contact, ever. I was then sent to work on two different projects, the first was a combustable lemon, then a set of armor that included a pair of boots gloves and a helmet. the helmet turned out defective but the gloves and boots worked perfectly. The boots increased jump power ten fold and the gloves emit a magnetic field that allows you to manipulate objects from great distances and with no difficulty at all. I still have those maybe some day I will use them to break out of here, But until then I will keep making cake. by the way It turns out arsenic cake is poisoned, I threw that down the incinerator shaft. Well bye for now -x9

Day 3-

guess what? oh wait Dear journal,

Guess what?

I found out who is running the place now! It sounded just like Caroline! she was like second in command after Cave! Her voice came through he speaker on the wall she told me to make her a chocolate cake. And I made this chocolate cake myself with out the help of the core. the whole time I was making it he was yelling about outing liver in the cake, I am going to try and reboot him later. I made the best cake ever and sent it trough a vacuum tube to the control room. I also have heard her talking to someone testing through the speakers. It is about portals so I am hopeful that I might see Chell again. I am going to try to fix this core now- x9

end chapter one

what do you think? comment if you read my storys are better if I know someone is reading them.

seeya next time


	2. Chapter 2

Day 4-

dear journal, turns out the voice wasn't Caroline it was some kind of robot called GLaDos. Apparently she is the one running the tests now. Also I got the core in here to work properly again, He is now able to move around on his rail and think about things other than cake. But I am still making cakes just because that is what I have always done in here. I am still listening to the things told to whoever is testing, GLaDos is harsh. Well I have to go make more cake.-x9

Day 5-

dear journal,

From what I am hearing from the speakers the test subject has escaped into the facility! He/she is attempting to confront GLaDos! If they do manage to destroy her The whole place might blow up, so I am taking some cakes that I have put in my companion cube, Wheatley and my journal, and putting back on that armor. We are breaking out! oh yeah Wheatley is the core that lives here he just remembered his name. well I will write when I get out good bye -x9

day 6-

I blasted my way out of my room and ran around the facility with Wheatley until we got lost. Then GLaDos found us and put me back in my room, but now with out that core. also it turns out he had been running cake core's program after an emergency shut down so that was why he was blasting cooking tips. so in short thee gloves work great still and now I have nothing to do except make cake. oh well -x9

sorry this took so long, I was campping. and I have decided that each chapter will be three days of journal and eventually I will switch to narrative. I am ruled by comments so feel free to question suggest or complain. and if you can't think of anything roll your face on the keyboard

bye :D -coender


	3. Chapter 3

day 7-

dearest readers of my journal, if there are any, today I heard the most fateful words of my life. "I have noted your escape attempt on your file and have decided to keep you busy you will be beginning testing again. I looked into your experience with the manipulation beam gloves, and you are the perfect subject to work in un-portalable areas. you star tomorrow."

that is what she said so I might die testing but I will keep writing until then. I need to make one last cake. goodbye.-x9

MOVING OVER TO GLADOS READING HIS FILE:

Test Subject: X9

Was great help with the combustable lemons initiative and design of test bots Atlas and P-body.

Age: unknown

Parents: unknown

Previous social interactions: none known to us or told by him

This subject's history is highly classified due to his involvement in a experiment know only to Cave Jonson and a group of three unknown scientists. attached to this document is a letter to be given to the subject in the event of the death of Mr. Jonson and the reuse of the control suit in testing.

Also due to testing, this subject has been rendered un-able to age.

warning: do not manipulate this subject through threat of injury to friends, He WILL react violently.

the friends of this subject are currently: test subjects x6- zane - deceased, x10- no name- in permeant DNA reconstruction, and x1-Chell - portal gun testing

**Comments:**

Works very well with others, especially the testing bots.

Spends a slightly disturbing amount of time talking to a turret he saved from the redemption line.

He did great making those lemons for me, I am proud of him, tell him that for me. I know I am going to die and most people think I am crazy, but he was my greatest experiment, really he never gave up when everyone else said it was imposable to make a lemon bomb but he, he made a lemon that looked like a lemon it tasted like a lemon and you cane plant the seeds in it to grow more just like it but this lemon he gave me if you shake it then throw it, BOOM! Take that life. give him that letter. -this is Cave Jonson and we're done here.

back to journal:

Day 8-

hi I survived my first day of tests but I feel like I could pass out. It was easy to

Day 9-

sorry about yesterday I fell asleep writing well I am still alive after todays tests and GLaDos gave me a letter from Mr. Jonson. She said she had to give it to me when he died and I started tests again, so I will read it now. bye-x9

_And the letter said:_

_I guess you have to find out next time! HAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHA __HA _

questions comments ideas are all welcome so review or pm me SEE YA- coender


	4. Chapter 4

What the letter said:

Test subject x9 we need to tell you that you were part of a top secret test in which we made two companion programs that worked together inside of different virtual worlds to find and fix a rogue virus we made by mistake called zether. The two programs where called shadow and star, they chased the rouge zether from site to site to games on the internet and the chase ended in a game known as minecraft. Due to programing in this game all three programs had their memory wiped and all took a place in the game thinking they had always lived there. Unfortunately the only way to destroy the rouge program was to delete all of them and reboot the game. The zether program was destroyed and in automated attempts to save themselves shadow entered a humanoid robot we had created and star jumped to a companion cube. you have both in your room. good bye…..

Shadow

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

O

o

**Sorry that was so short I just wanted to explain the letter and the end of my last story (which was not that great) so question and comments are a requirement if you read got it?**


End file.
